


just a little more

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re still here,” Kate says, looking her up and down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little more

Laura holds it together, just barely, for Derek. 

Her little brother is a wreck, and she sticks close to him. Pack draws comfort from their Alpha, which is her now. Because her family had just been murdered. Burned to death in their own home. The authorities are trying their best, but they don’t know about the mountain ash that circled the house, trapping them in the house. 

She holds it together until Derek falls asleep, finally, passed out from exhaustion, and she runs. Shifts into her Alpha form, hates the fact that she likes how it feels.  _ It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Not yet.  _ Her mom had told her how it feels when you first shift, how light and free it is. Told her about all the fun she had testing her new form, finding her limits and exceeding them. 

Mom had always been straightforward about how Laura would come to be Alpha - that she had to die first, and it would be passed on - and Laura was fine with that. Because she thought it would be  _ years _ away, when her mom was old, and all her siblings had grown up, and - but it’s not. 

It’s a strange thing to fixate on, but Laura thinks how her mom only had a few grey hairs. 

Laura runs. She runs until the urge to howl has burnt out, until her legs ache, lungs burning in her chest, and when she shifts back, she realises she ran to her home. 

(Not home, not anymore.)

Laura stares at her house; what’s left of it. It’s barely standing, and the smell is making her eyes burn, sensitive nose picking up  _ everything. _ Smoke and ash and burned flesh, all of her family’s pain, as they were burned alive. 

(She always had trouble with that, identifying people’s emotions. Her mom would be proud, if she was alive.)

She doesn’t remember falling to the ground, or closing her eyes, but when she opens them again, it’s dark, and Kate is standing above her. Laura snarls, picking herself up, moving into a defensive position. 

Kate flinches when Laura flashes her red eyes, but recovers quickly, bending one knee and leaning on her other leg, casual, as if Laura isn’t two seconds away from attacking her. 

“You’re still here,” Kate says, looking her up and down. Laura looks like shit, but she doesn’t care. Her chest is heaving slightly, anger and betrayal welling inside her. She feels sick, and doesn’t know if it’s because she hasn’t eaten in days, or just the sight of Kate, the knowledge that this is her fault. 

“So are you,” Laura replies. The words come out slightly slurred, through her fangs. She stares right back at Kate, and whatever Kate sees in her eyes causes her to look away. 

Laura watches Kate, how her hands tighten at her sides, a muscle in her jaw tensing as she thinks. 

“You need to leave,” Kate says, finally. She meets Laura’s eyes and keeps them there this time. “There are still hunters in the area.” 

The statement makes her laugh, slightly crazed, and she steps forward. “You’re a hunter. Are you going to hurt me?” 

“I left you alive,” Kate snaps, then takes a step back, as if she hadn’t planned on saying it. “I told them to wait. I waited until you and your brother left - “

Laura snarls, cutting Kate off. She’s shaking, more angry than she’s ever been before. White noise echos in her ears. She’s close enough to touch Kate now, and she uses all her strength to push at Kate’s shoulders, knock her down. “What, am I supposed to be grateful? Do you want a fucking thank you?”

“You were supposed to be gone,” Kate shouts, and swipes Laura’s legs out from under her, straddling her waist. The punch surprises Laura, catching her in the mouth before she has time to put her arms up. “You were supposed to be a fucking job. You were supposed to be a gateway. You - “

Laura spits blood in her face and Kate stops her attacks for a split second, enough time for Laura to roll them over, get a hand around Kate’s neck. She digs her claws in hard enough to draw blood, squeezing until she hears Kate’s pained gasp. “I should kill you. I want to kill you.” 

“Do it,” Kate chokes out, then the tip of a knife is pressed against Laura’s belly. “I’ll take you with me.” 

Laura snarls again, tightening her grip, then abruptly letting go, scrambling away. Wiping the blood from her mouth, she stares down at Kate. “Get out of my sight.”

“Get out of town,” Kate replies when she’s up, and walks away.  

  
  
  



End file.
